


chu*chu*chu

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: For that brief second, Massu really wanted to kiss him.





	chu*chu*chu

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu knows the exact second it happens. He’s not the type to sit around and dwell on things, but facts are facts. The sun rises in the east, gyoza is delicious, and Tegoshi looks like a girl.

Usually Massu can remember, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Tegoshi is still a boy, at least anatomically, but that didn’t stop his brain earlier when they were on stage. Tegoshi had gotten in his face, like he usually does, abandoning all concepts of personal space that he probably never had to begin with and hamming it up for the fans. Massu is used to this, in particular with Tegoshi, which is why he was surprised to find his line of sight dropping to Tegoshi’s lips.

For that brief second, Massu really wanted to kiss him.

It’s so messed up that Massu can’t bring himself to think about it properly. There’s just no way… no. There only option is to _not_ think about it, but he also needs to take preventive measures to keep it from happening again.

“Hey, Tego,” he says coolly as Tegoshi plucks the feathers out of his hair. “Do you think you could stop getting in my face like that? It bugs me.”

Just like Massu is used to Tegoshi’s closeness, Tegoshi is used to Massu’s particularity. Years of working together has made it easy for Massu to confront Tegoshi about his many quirks and annoyances. All this means is that Tegoshi can see through his bullshit, which he’s doing right now judging by the suspicious look he’s giving him.

“Why?” Tegoshi asks calmly.

Massu swallows and tries not to look apprehensive. “Your breath,” he finally says.

“Liar,” Tegoshi calls, blatantly enough for Massu to wince guiltily. “I even use the cinnamon toothpaste you like.”

“I…” Massu starts, then just exhales in defeat. He sounds a bit like a deflated balloon. “Up close like that, you look like a girl.”

Tegoshi blinks, tilting his head like he does when he’s processing something. “I’m not a girl, Massu.”

“I _know_ ,” Massu replies, and he refuses to stop to wonder whether he’s arguing with Tegoshi or himself. “I’m sorry.”

“What I mean is,” Tegoshi begins, looking at Massu with big eyes, “you _know_ I’m not a girl, so if you see me as one, it has nothing to do with you being confused about my gender. Because you’re not.”

For the millionth time, Massu wishes Tegoshi would have majored in something _other_ than psychology. “What are you saying?”

Tegoshi saunters up to Massu, still a comfortable distance away by layman’s standards, but right now nothing is comfortable. “I’m saying that you shouldn’t make excuses for how you feel. Just feel it.”

“Earlier when you were in my face, I wanted to kiss you,” Massu blurts out, and Tegoshi just stares at him. “Happy?”

“Are you?” Tegoshi asks calmly; Massu didn’t think it was possible to want to kiss someone and punch him at the same time. “Maybe you should.”

“Be happy?” Massu hopes.

“No,” says Tegoshi. “Maybe you should kiss me.”

There’s a deafening silence, Massu becoming very aware of the empty dressing room and length of time before they’ll be urged to leave. Tegoshi licks his lips and Massu fights off a shiver, eyes locked on the shiny moisture Tegoshi’s tongue had left in its wake, and now Massu kind of wants to punch _himself_ for thinking about it again when Tegoshi’s not even that close.

“Okay, fine,” Tegoshi interrupts Massu’s internal struggle with a shrug. “But if you change your mind, leave your door cracked.”

He turns and leaves Massu to his own devices, which is to stand there and decidedly _not_ think about what he was just offered by his longtime colleague and sometimes friend. When he finally remembers how to move, Tegoshi is already gone, and the car ride back to the hotel seems to take an eternity. Once there, Massu sets every lock and bolt on his door, takes a long, hot shower, and changes into his sleep clothes.

Then he stares at the door. It’s simple, really – he obviously wants to do it, or he wouldn’t still be thinking about it. He would have just gone to bed and forgotten the whole thing, laughing about it in the morning when Tegoshi undoubtedly brings it up. Tegoshi’s a good sport – he’d let it go, at least for a little while. He’s like an elephant when it comes to things like this, and Massu wouldn’t put it past him to mention it again in a couple years, catching him off-guard and unleashing all of _this_ to flood to the front of his mind once again.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he lunges forward, turns all of the locks again, and flips the latch between the door and the frame to keep it ajar. And he waits.

And waits and waits and waits. Massu’s starting to think that Tegoshi forgot about him and went to sleep, or maybe he’d already checked Massu’s door earlier while he was in the shower. It’s frustrating, especially now that Massu has resigned himself to this decision, and now nothing will happen. Even if Massu still can’t actively think about things “happening” between them.

Each time he looks at the clock, he gives Tegoshi awhile longer. Massu himself isn’t tired at all; he’s _way_ too anxious to sleep right now. After about a half hour, he considers mailing Tegoshi on his phone, but then he hears a distinct _click_ from across the hall and every nerve in his body is at attention.

It almost seems like an optical illusion when the door starts to open and Tegoshi peeks in. His bangs are pulled up on top of his head and his eyes are very hooded; either he’s exceptionally tired or he’d just woken up. He also looks kind of adorable, if Massu’s being honest with himself.

“I fell asleep,” Tegoshi says apologetically, or as apologetically as Tegoshi gets, punctuating his words with a big yawn. “I didn’t think you would change your mind, but… well, I’m glad I checked.”

Massu just grunts and looks to Tegoshi for guidance. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, hands squeezing his own knees, and he watches Tegoshi close the door properly and cross the room. He jumps when Tegoshi sits next to him, but Tegoshi pretends not to notice. Instead he covers one of Massu’s hands with his, the mere touch calming, and strokes his fingers as Massu takes a deep breath.

A weight hits his shoulder and Massu looks down; he can see Tegoshi’s nose and his eyelashes, those lips pursed in thought, and now Massu wants to kiss him more than before.

So he does. He brings his other hand up to cup Tegoshi’s jaw and guide him to his mouth, where Tegoshi’s shocked noise is muffled by Massu’s lips and Tegoshi tightens Massu’s fingers with his own. Just the brief contact is enough to ignite Massu’s entire nervous system, sparks flying all over his body, and it feels so good that Massu decides to turn his brain off and take Tegoshi’s advice for probably the first time – just _feel_ it.

Tegoshi doesn’t rush him, but he doesn’t stay still, either. Slowly he moves his lips against Massu’s, little kisses that make Massu’s head spin, and Massu becomes very aware of the small hand that rests on his waist. He follows Tegoshi’s lead, eventually taking over because contrary to popular belief, Massu _has_ kissed before and knows how to do it, although most of it is natural instinct anyway.

It’s during this comparison that Massu realizes he’s not seeing Tegoshi as a girl at all. He may have feminine features and play to his cuteness appeal, but right now he’s very much a man as his kisses grow more heated, almost bruising, and his fingers twist in the hem of Massu’s sleep shirt, knuckles brushing the sensitive flesh above Massu’s hip. It has Massu wondering why he’s never kissed Tegoshi before, they’ve had plenty of opportunities, and Tegoshi has clearly been open to it. A passing thought in regards to _Tegoshi’s_ preference crosses his mind, but before he can process it anymore, Tegoshi licks the inside of Massu’s bottom lip and a surge of arousal unlike anything Massu’s ever felt courses through his entire body.

“Massu,” Tegoshi whispers, followed by a rush of air that hits Massu’s cheek as Tegoshi speaks against his lips. “Is this all you wanted from me?”

The way it’s worded is promising, leaving no room for doubt, and Massu’s body agrees before he actively does. His hand slides up into Tegoshi’s hair, still damp from his own shower, and he parts his lips invitingly. Tegoshi’s groan is deep enough for Massu to feel in his toes as he flicks his tongue inside Massu’s mouth, which Massu meets with his own and now both sets of breaths are quickening as they take their kissing to the next level.

Massu’s senses are taken over by cinnamon as Tegoshi’s fingers creep up his side, making him even hotter as their kissing reaches dangerous levels, and Massu ignores the warning sirens going off in his head. He doesn’t care about anything else right now except feeling good, and Tegoshi is making him feel _very_ good as their tongues tangle together and Massu tastes the faint noises that don’t quite make it to air.

He whines when Tegoshi pulls away, not breaking apart completely but it’s enough to halt the passion between them that’s been growing exponentially. Tegoshi licks his lips and catches Massu’s in the process, that’s how close they still are, and the deep breath Tegoshi takes to calm down does not go unnoticed.

“If we go any further, I won’t be able to stop,” Tegoshi says, his voice low and laced with fervor, and it’s the hottest he’s ever sounded. “I don’t want to force you.”

“It’s okay,” Massu finds himself saying, flashes of what Tegoshi is implying flying through his head, and every single one just turns him on even more. “It’s all okay.”

Tegoshi opens his eyes and it’s beautiful, his hooded lids and flushed skin, lips plump and shiny from kissing. He still has fountain bangs and Massu thinks it makes him even cuter, finally accepting his attraction to the obviously aroused _man_ next to him – in bed with him – and nodding to himself as well as Tegoshi, who looks like his birthday has come early and everything he’s ever wanted in his life is right here in front of him.

Maybe he has, and it is; suddenly it occurs to Massu that he may have not been the only one who’s been looking at the other differently. Or maybe Tegoshi has always seen him that way.

Regardless, the sight alone has Massu pulling Tegoshi back into his mouth, but that’s the end of his lead. He’s knocked back with the force of Tegoshi’s attack, his head spinning from the ferocity with which Tegoshi’s kissing him as they fall to the bed, both hands under his shirt unabashedly exploring his chest. His pinky finger bumps a nipple and Massu moans low in his throat, which heightens as he discovers Tegoshi’s thigh between his legs and pushes up against it with the erection he hadn’t known he had until right now.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says again, and this time there’s nothing in his tone that says to stop. They break apart long enough to pull Massu’s shirt over his head, followed by Tegoshi’s, then Tegoshi’s diving back into his mouth and Massu’s so overcome with sensations that all he can do is lay there while Tegoshi ravishes him. Both sets of fingers slide up the hard muscles of his chest to flick his nipples, and Massu groans again, his own hands dropping to Tegoshi’s waistband for something to grab onto.

It’s Massu who pulls away next, tossing his head back as his spine arches from the pleasure, desperate breaths coming to him in quick, staccato bursts. Tegoshi’s lips drop to Massu’s neck and Massu pulls him closer, groaning when Tegoshi straddles his waist and grinds down against him. He can feel Tegoshi hard in his pants and it turns Massu on even more, using his grip to pull Tegoshi down at the same time he pushes up, fueled by the amazing feeling he gets when they rub together like this.

“I want you,” Tegoshi says clearly, kissing his way up Massu’s jaw to his ear. “However you want to take me, I’m yours.”

The admission caresses Massu’s dominant urge and he slips his hands down the back of Tegoshi’s sweatpants, squeezing the flesh of his ass directly, and Tegoshi rocks pointedly on top of him. Before tonight, he would have never considered doing what he’s about to do, but now he can’t think of anything else. His cock twitches with the anticipation of being inside Tegoshi, fucking him and feeling what he’s like inside, watching Tegoshi bounce up and down and make sex faces just for him, and it’s the easiest decision Massu’s ever made.

“Like this,” he gets out, interrupted by a moan as Tegoshi sucks on his earlobe. “I want you just like this.”

“Mm, my favorite,” Tegoshi purrs, and Massu doesn’t expect the bolt of jealousy that makes him thrust up against Tegoshi a little harder at the realization that Tegoshi has done this before. “Massu’s so hot right now.”

“So are you,” Massu says, feeling only a little bit lame before Tegoshi’s kissing him again, shimmying out of his pants and Massu helps him along, pausing at the distinct sound of a condom wrapper from the items Tegoshi had retrieved from his pocket.

Tegoshi must notice the hesitation, because his kisses turn more sensual and Massu groans at the knuckles dragging up the length of his erection protruding under his own pants. “Mm, Massu’s so big, I can’t wait to feel it inside me.”

The heat rushes to Massu’s face at the dirty words, but all he can do is moan as Tegoshi pulls out his cock and strokes it properly. He squeezes his head and twists his wrist like he’s been jerking off Massu for years and knows the exact way he likes it, and Massu has to grab his wrist to stop him before it becomes too much. “Tegoshi…” he draws out, a desperate plea in his voice, and Tegoshi’s touch leaves him completely.

“Just a little while longer,” Tegoshi says soothingly, like Massu is enduring some kind of unfathomable pain, which is ironic being as Tegoshi’s the one squirting lubrication on his fingers and pushing them between his own legs. “I have to get ready for you… _fuck_ , Massu.”

“Call me Taka,” Massu says suddenly, the request surprising him more than Tegoshi. “Like this, I want you to use my first name.”

Tegoshi smiles through his obvious discomfort that turns to pleasure as he pushes back against his own fingers. “Taka,” he says slowly, and Massu’s skin tingles. “Me, too, then.”

“Yuuya,” Massu tests out, and Tegoshi beams before his face distorts again and Massu watches in curious wonder as Tegoshi’s head falls back and he moans out into the room. He fingers himself faster and Massu finds himself a little jealous that he’s missing out on whatever Tegoshi is feeling right now, but then Tegoshi growls into Massu’s throat for him to put on the condom and Massu obliges without thought.

He hisses as he rolls it on, so unbelievably hard and ready, thrusting up into Tegoshi’s hand as he slathers on more lube and lifts himself up Massu’s body. “Okay?” he asks, everything in his voice pleading for Massu to say yes, to sink his fingers into the cheeks of Tegoshi’s ass and lower him onto his cock, and that’s exactly what Massu does.

The tension rises with each inch Tegoshi takes, until their thighs touch and Massu’s hips cant on their own, and he bites his own lip to keep from just pounding up into Tegoshi like he really wants to, more than anything, because Tegoshi still looks like he’s adjusting to having Massu inside him. It’s so tight that Massu doesn’t have to move to be stimulated, digging his fingers into Tegoshi’s flesh to offset the pressure and staring up at him with every ounce of his being _begging_ for permission to move.

Tegoshi sits up straight, a picture of pornographic perfection with his erection jutting out from his body, hard and leaking, and his thighs spread around Massu’s waist. He rises just enough for Massu to see his own cock disappearing between Tegoshi’s legs, and it’s so hot that he can’t stop himself from another thrust, his palms flat on Tegoshi’s thighs as a last ditch effort to control the urge.

“Move,” he finally growls, his fingers tightening on the muscles that contract under his touch. “Fucking move already, Yuuya.”

Something flashes in Tegoshi’s eyes and he leans up, almost lifting completely off of Massu before lowering himself back down. He does this three more times and Massu thinks this may be more torturous than not actually moving, but then Tegoshi lets out a moan that breaks down all of Massu’s barriers and now Massu is moving with him, pushing up when Tegoshi pushes down and Massu can feel it when the head of his cock hits a spot deep inside Tegoshi that has him choking on his noises.

“Taka,” Tegoshi gasps, and Massu takes over. All he can do is bounce as Massu pounds into him from below, like he’s wanted to this whole time, and Tegoshi takes every bit of it. His body squeezes Massu from base to tip and Massu can’t stop, as much as he wants to make it last, and way too soon Massu’s groans are taking over him.

“Wait for me,” Tegoshi’s voice penetrates the clouds in his head, and Massu forces his eyes to focus just in time to see Tegoshi curl his fingers around his length, his own eyes locked on Massu and his insides tighten even more with each stroke. Somehow it feels more invasive to watch Tegoshi touch himself than to be thrusting inside him, but he can’t stop doing either, his own lips parting in a gasp as he both sees and feels Tegoshi come apart on top of him.

At the first squirt of Tegoshi’s orgasm, Massu’s arousal soars and his sole focus is on racing for the finish, grabbing onto Tegoshi’s thighs a little too hard as the pressure accumulates inside him. His eyes fall shut, his back arching, and he comes with a violent shudder, falling still and completely breathless as the tension finally disperses.

He feels Tegoshi roll off of him, but the closeness doesn’t disappear. The weight of Tegoshi’s head returns to his shoulder and Massu uses the last of his energy to snap off the condom and look around for the trash can, which Tegoshi finds and relieves Massu of the worry. Then he snuggles up to Massu’s side, and all Massu can think through the calm orgasmic haze of his mind is that this feels better than any time he’s done it with a girl.

“So, do you still want to kiss me?” Tegoshi asks with a hint of amusement, like he already knows what the answer is, but Massu indulges him anyway, without words.


End file.
